Bakugan: Armor Battles - Episode 1
This page is under construction. This is the first episode of ''Bakugan: Armor Battles''. It officially started on January 4, 2019. Plot Summary Journalist Takashi Nanba arrives at Moetaro Dojo to interview the Bakugan Master himself, Hono Moetaro. Of course, he gets more than he bargained for when Hono makes Takashi his secretary. Takashi consequently, therefore, has to go through his new boss's boasting. All of a sudden, the Dojo is ambushed & Hono comes face-to-face with his old rival, Ru Makuba, & his goon Dai Daido. Ru threatens to take away one of Hono's students unless he manages to defeat him & Dai. Will Hono be successful or will his pride cost him one of his beloved students? Summary It's a sunny day in town, which is somewhere in Japan. Walking down the street is Takashi Nanba, a 27-year-old journalist. As he's walking down the street, he's having a little bit of trouble carrying all that paperwork in his arms. He finally reaches his destination: the Moetaro Dojo. The first person he sees there is Motoi, a 12 going on 13-year-old sitting at the bottom of the steps to the entrance. He's working on what looks like a cardboard version of a championship belt. Takashi: (in an effort to get his attention) Uh, excuse me...? Motoi looks up & notices him. Motoi: Hey, can I help you? Takashi: This is the Moetaro Dojo, right? Motoi: Obviously. Say, aren't you the guy Hono-sensei is expecting? Takashi: (surprised) I... guess I am. Motoi: Well then... He stands up & quickly puts on his homemade belt. Motoi: If that's the case, I'll be happy to take you to him! With that said, the two of them start walking up the steps to the entrance. Motoi: I'm Motoi, by the way. Takashi: Takashi. Takashi Nanba. So, I'm assuming you're a student here? Motoi: Well, duh! Of course, I am! Besides, Hono-sensei is the best teacher there is! Takashi: (somewhat sarcastically) Is that a fact? Pretty soon, the two make it to the entrance. Motoi pushes through the doors, & inside is a massive dojo that appears anything but common. Takashi is standing there, nearly dazed & jaw-dropped. Takashi: Whoa... You guys actually do martial arts here? Motoi: Martial arts? Dude, we're brawlers! Takashi: (slightly embarrassed) Oh... so like, with Bakugan! Motoi: Well, yeah. You know what Bakugan are, right? Takashi: O-Of course I do! A few milliseconds later, he notices near a wall, a pedestal. Resting on the pedestal is a strange green ball with gold designs sitting in a purple pillow. Takashi walks up to the pedestal to take a closer look. Takashi: That's a Bakugan... right? Hono: (off-screen) That's no ordinary Bakugan! Almost startled, Takashi turns to see the legendary Hono Moetaro, who just came in unexpectedly. For someone who's 34 years old, he's pretty young looking, almost like a teenager. He's standing there in his red martial arts uniform with a somewhat dorky smile. Hono: That is an Armor Bakugan. Takashi quickly stands up to greet him. Takashi: Oh, Mr. Moetaro! I-It's such an honor to meet you. He rushes up to him to shake his hand. Takashi: My name is Takashi Nanba, & I'm a-- Hono: Ah, no need to tell me! It's pretty obvious why you're here. You're here to understand the kind of Bakugan we use, right? Takashi: W-Well... Hono: Good! Well, as you know, there are six Attributes to Bakugan: there’s Pyrus, the Fire Attribute; Aquos, the Water Attribute; Subterra, the Earth Attribute; Haos, the Light Attribute; Darkus, the Darkness Attribute; & Ventus, the Wind Attribute. Over time, these Bakugan evolved, & now there are different kinds of Bakugan with unique techniques. Here in Moetaro Dojo, the kind of Bakugan we use are called Armor Bakugan. Armor Bakugan are Bakugan that wield special Arms that carry powerful skills & can switched with other Armor Bakugan. Well, that’s as much I can think of at the moment. Say, how would you like to have a quick one-on-one battle with me? That way, you can learn for yourself. Featured Brawls Hono VS Ru & Dai Characters Debut *Takashi Nanba *Motoi *Hono Moetaro *Ru Makuba *Dai Daido Characters Seen *Takashi Nanba *Motoi *Hono Moetaro *Ru Makuba *Dai Daido Bakugan Debut *Rex Hiryu *Hado Kaio *Shippu Zex *Ogon Houoh *Kopper Kudaku Bakugan Seen *Rex Hiryu *Hado Kaio *Shippu Zex *Ogon Houoh *Kopper Kudaku Notes Category:Bakugan: Armor Battles Category:Episodes